A Hearts Promise
by moonsiren06
Summary: Two Promises made, one to a brother, one to a lover. Her heart is split in two, which promise will she fufill in the end. SangoInuyasha On Haitus!
1. A New Beginning, An Old Problem

**A/N:** This is it, my new story, the sequel to A Sorrow Filled love and a beginning to a new journey for Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and, Kirara. I hope you like it as much as my past fics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, how depressing. 

**Warnings:** none for this chapter

A Hearts Promise:

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning, an Old Problem (Revised)**

"Master all is ready, just as we planned."

"Good, good… start the preparations for the final stages, and don't mess this up, we can't afford a screw up."

"Yes master."

A small shadow scurried through the darkness of the cave until it disappeared around the corner of a tunnel. Scarlet eyes followed the shadow until it was out of sight and then a raspy laughter started, bouncing off the damp walls of the cave.

"Soon, soon my plans will be set into motion and you will once again have no one to love anymore, you will be helpless to my power and then, only then will you know the extent of your purpose."

The scarlet eyes gazed down at a hazy image of a black haired women, she was gazing up out of the image as if she could see him, but he knew she couldn't.

He skimmed a clawed finger through the image and watched as the ripples of the water distorted her face, but still she remained flawless and beautiful.

'Soon'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Night was falling when sounds of battle cries and labored breathing stopped and an eerie silence settled over the valley. In a clearing two figures stood breathing heavily; glaring daggers at each other.

One wore all red clothing and his silver hair blew over his heaving shoulders with the soft breeze. The other stood calmly and stared back, his golden eyes challenging the other to attack once again.

Sango stood on the outskirts of the clearing watching the two staring at each other in a silent battle of wills.

'Well this is amusing, guys, sometimes I don't know what to do with them'

She smirked and slid her gaze to the half demon leaning heavily on his sword.

'He's gotten so strong these past two months, but he still gets tired out faster then he should because of his recklessness when he starts to get frustrated or mad.'

Sango sighed and started to walk up the slight slope towards the two demons.

"Hey, I think that's enough for today, Kagome probably has dinner ready for us by now, we should head back."

Inuyasha broke his gaze away from the other demon and looked at Sango in surprise.

"What are you doing here Sango? I told you to stay away from us when we're training."

Sango glanced at Inuyasha; then looked away heading towards Oborozuki, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hey you looked good out there today why don't you head back and eat something, I know you have to be hungry after all that fighting." She said while gingerly placing a hand on his arm.

Oborozuki glanced down at her and then nodded and turned and started to walk down the slope. Once he was out of sight Sango turned back to Inuyasha, her brown eyes ablaze with fury.

"Just because of what happened between us a couple of months ago, don't think that I'm your property that you can order around!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked at her stunned and then his golden eyes narrowed and he started walking towards Sango.

"I don't think of you as my property! I just don't want you by us when we're fighting! You're my mate! I have to pr…"

"I am NOT your mate; just because we had sex doesn't make me your MATE!" Sango yelled, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I'm going to mark you as my mate!" Inuyasha matched her voice. Then, quietly "I know what your doing! You've been avoiding any close contact with me these past months. If I start to talk to you about me marking you, you always change the subject. You're not telling me something. I'm going to find out what and then I'm going to mark you!" Inuyasha said coming close to Sango.

Sango took a step back, wanting to clear her mind of the wonderful scent of him; the warmth radiating off of his body.

'I can't…stop Sango…you can't let him mark you! It will just hurt him in the end'

Straightening her back she set her jaw stubbornly and turned to leave. Inuyasha caught her arm and spun her back towards him.

"What's wrong Sango, why won't you tell me?" Inuyasha could see a flash of emotion go over her brown eyes and then she twisted her arm out of his grip and stared back at him with saddened eyes.

"Please don't ask me."

Inuyasha froze and gazed at Sango, his golden eyes radiating sadness, betrayal, and another emotion she didn't want to see in his eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly, dropped his hand and turned and left Sango in the clearing without another word.

Sango watched him leave; wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks.

She looked up at the darkening sky. Turning, she followed Inuyasha back to the camp.

'Inuyasha… you will understand soon'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter, I know I said its going to be a happier fic but I decided to change it, because Sango is torn between her two promises and she is now distancing herself from Inuyasha so she can avoid hurting him more in the end, which gives you a clue as to what she is leaning towards. Also this story takes place 2 months after the end of A Sorrow Filled Love. During those two months Oborozuki and Inuyasha had been training every day and the group is camped on the out skirts of Sesshoumaru's land. Also Kagome has been going home periodically and Sango and Inuyasha have been growing apart, because Sango is distancing herself from Inuyasha, so now whenever they talk it always turns into a fight. Well that's a summary of what has happened between the break. Also the bad guy in the beginning is NOT Naraku, even though he does have a connection to Naraku but he isn't. The next chapter should be up soon since school is ending next Wednesday so I'll have a little more time to write this story. I hope every one likes it please review and tell me if I should do anything to make it better.

Sapphire


	2. Sakura Blossoms and Moon Light

**A/N:** Hey guys I can't believe so many people responded to this first chapter, I guess you guys liked my last fic a lot. Thanks a lot for all of your support; it really helps when I write. This is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it as much as the first.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… you know this is getting old lol

**Warnings:** some language, angst and a lot of it, but that's about it.

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sakura Blossoms and Moon Light (Revised)**

Sango stood on the outskirts of camp watching as the sun made its slow descent into the earth.

'It's so beautiful how nature just keeps going on as if there were no problems in the world.'

Sango sighed deeply and slowly sank to her knees, her eyes still locked on the glowing orb as it sank lower and lower.

Once the last of the sun's rays disappeared beneath the tree tops Sango closed her eyes and lay down onto her back enjoying the feel of the soft grass cushioned beneath her tense body.

'These past months…no these past years, ever since my families death, I have had no time to grieve for my losses, no time to be happy or sad no time to cry out in anguish for my brother or my father.'

Sango turned onto her side and slid her eyes opened. She watched as the grass blades swayed slightly with the cool breeze. She lifted her hand and dug her fingers into the softness of the grass, enjoying the silky feeling of it between her fingers.

'Just like his hair, silky, I wish I could run my fingers through his hair, feel his strong body against mine and know that I'm safe. That I don't have to worry about anything anymore.'

Sango closed her eyes but then forced them open once again when visions of her under Inuyasha, his strong arms wrapped around her as she cried out in pleasure, sprang up behind her closed eyelids. Sango growled low in her throat in frustration.

'Stupid memories won't go away!'

Sango then tensed when she heard the slight shifting of dead leaves behind her. She knew who it was.

'He could always find her no matter how far she went.'

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she said forcing an annoyed note into her voice.

There was a long pause and then she heard him move and saw him sit next to her.

His handsome face looked like it was chiseled from marble and his usually mocking golden eyes were hard as rocks.

'He is angry…Good! It's better then him being worried, I can't stand keeping this façade up if he is worried about me.'

"We need to talk." He said coldly

Sango felt an ice-cold shiver run down her spine when she heard the coldness in his voice. She forced her face to contort into a look of frustration. She then turned to face him, her brown eyes studying his every movement.

"What is there to talk about?" She said after a long pause.

She saw his silver eyebrow twitch and she knew that she was pushing her luck.

"Don't act stupid Sango; you know why I'm here, what the hell is wrong with you lately!" He said.

Sango started to feel the seed of fear in her stomach start to grow when she heard the lack of emotion behind his words.

'Just like Sesshoumaru.'

"Is this about what happened today? Because I was serious when I said I'm not your property, I don't belong to you in any way." She said deciding to distract him so she could buy herself some time to think.

Inuyasha sighed and turned his gaze away from hers' to watch the sliver of a moon start to climb in the sky.

"You know, you surprise me Sango, I could've expected this…_Act_ from anyone else, but not _you_…I always thought _you_ to be honest even if the truth hurt…but here you are playing dumb! Lying to me! To my face! You don't even blink an eye." He said his voice accusing.

Sango could feel herself flinch inside with every word that came out of his mouth.

'I deserve this, all the hell I've put him through, now I gave him my innocence and I still deny him the one thing he wants from me…my heart.'

She almost couldn't bare it anymore. The mask started to crack as all the emotions she had kept bottled up for years started to pound at her, eating away at her defenses little by little. Sango knew if she didn't do something soon she would throw it all away, and break down right in front of him. So she did the one thing she knew would cover up her emotions… she got angry.

"I told YOU! I told you in the beginning not to expect anything, I told you that we wouldn't have a life together…we're not destined for each other and I wont have a demon mark me as his WHORE! So forget about it, I gave you my innocence out of pity that is all there was to it, there were no feelings in what we did!" Sango yelled, pouring all her emotions into her words.

With each word that past her lips she could feel another part of her heart crack. It took all her strength not to apologize and throw herself into his arms. She could also see throughout her raging, Inuyasha grow colder and colder until he flinched no more and he stared at her as if she was something unworthy of him. When she was finished she was standing, glaring down at him, her chest heaving and her face hot.

There was a long silence between them, in which Sango could hear the echoes of her words.

"Do you really think that Sango? Is that what you think you are to me? A WHORE!"

Sango flinched and almost took a step back from him.

Inuyasha took a hold of her arm and tugged her closer to him until their faces were inches apart and Sango could feel his warm breath wash over her face.

"What have I done to deserve this Sango…why wont you accept me, why?" he pleaded his voice strained with emotion and his eyes pleading her to ease his pain, to take back everything she had said.

"Tell me you don't love me…look me straight in the eye and tell me that you sincerely have no feelings what's so ever for me, TELL ME!"

She tugged her arm out of his grip and he let go easily. She took a couple of steps away from him and stared him straight in the eyes. Inside she was sobbing, pleading for him not to make her do this…not this.

She opened her mouth and she saw the hopeful light in his golden orbs die slightly.

"Inuyasha…I …I don't love you…I never have and never will." She said her voice surprisingly steady.

She saw his eyes dim down and then a shudder went down and her Inuyasha was gone, in his place was this cold person who had disgust and pity gleaming in his eyes.

"Feh! I don't know what I liked in you anyways you're just a bitch who is going to kill herself and take the cowards way out." He scoffed and then jumped up into the trees and took off into the forest, jumping from tree to tree.

Sango watched as his retreating back become smaller and smaller until he was out of site and her eyesight was too blurry to see anything anymore.

She fell to her knees to weak to stand up anymore.

Her body was wracked with sobs that swept through her entire being until she couldn't breath anymore… all she could feel was the pain of her heart finally shattering, all she could hear were the sobs coming from her own mouth and all she could see was Inuyasha's face smiling at her with love.

"INUYASHA I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she wailed into the empty forest until her throat was too raw to make a sound. Then she lay down and cried herself to sleep as the breeze carried sakura blossoms cascading down onto her still body.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Red eyes gleamed with amusement at the scene he had just witnessed in the water.

"Good, good you are doing well my dark angel. Just a little while more and we can have some fun together."

A hand past over the image in the water and the image changed to that of a hanyou dressed in red and speeding on the tree tops of a forest. His golden eyes were alive with anger and pain and his face was stained with dried tears.

"She is slowly destroying you for me, this is so much easier then I thought it would be, how amusing it will be to see your face in the end."

A clawed finger dipped into the water and glided over the hanyou's anguished face until there were only ripples in the water.

"In the end not only do I get my revenge but I also get the satisfaction of that hanyou's life before Naraku… how amusing it will be to see his face as I destroy his toy."

The red eyes burned with laughter as the image of the woman appeared on the surface of the water again.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Response and thanks to Reviewers:**

**InuAcosta:** Thanks for the review I'm glad I did a good job on the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter too. If you don't like anything about this story you just have to tell me and I'll see what I can do to change it.

**SlayerSango67:** lol wow thanks so much for the review and I'm so glad that you like this fic so much. It definitely is going to get sadder cause I can't just say screw it and make it a happily ever after there has to be drama, suspense, frustration, and all the things that make a story good. Lol but I hope you like this chapter as well even though it's a really sad chapter.

**Trinity:** Thanks for the review. No not yet at least she has other problems coming up. I'll give you a hint; it has to do with sesshy lol

**The First Galactic Empire:** I'm glad you don't mind dark stories cause that's what Inuyasha is all about, there would be no story if it wasn't dark in some way and especially if the story is about Sango then it would be so OOC to have it all fluff. Thanks for the review

**Sesslover101:** thanks for the review I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the first chapter at least I know now it didn't suck lol.

**A/N:** Well that is the second chapter. I hope it wasn't too corny or anything. Sorry to all you fans who wanted happy stuff first but I don't think this story would be good if it was all happy stuff. Don't worry you'll get your happy stuff soon though. I know you all are dying to know who the heck this evil guy who is watching Sango and Inuyasha is, well u won't find out who he really is until later sorry. And Sango will eventually fess up to Inuyasha but I'm not going to tell you why, when or how cause that would spoil it lol. I hope you liked this chapter Please review and tell me if you didn't like anything. The next chapter will be up soon.

**Preview of chapter 3: **

Sango goes back to camp to find Inuyasha with Oborozuki training again. When he does come back he doesn't even acknowledge her and the rest of the group could sense something big had happened between them. Kagome meanwhile is falling in love again but not with the person you think… or maybe if you're good then you do have the right person. Lol. Then one night the encounter with Sesshoumaru finally arrives and man what an encounter, what will be the outcome? Not telling lol.

Sapphire


	3. Love and Despair

**A/N:** Well this is the third chapter; I think I'm working fast with updating this story lol. Wow I can't believe I've only posted 2 chapters and I already got 11 reviews thanks so much guys it really is flattering that so many people enjoy what I write. Well I'll stop talking now and get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did.

**Warning**: none

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**Chapter 3: Love and Despair (Revised)**

Kagome sat on her bike riding through the now familiar forest on her way back to the group's campsite.

'I wonder what has happened while I've been gone. I just hope Inuyasha hasn't fought with Sesshoumaru yet I want to be there to help.'

Kagome grimaced at the thought of not having been there to help but she reassured herself that it would've been too early for a confrontation between the two brothers.

Then as she was heading into the denser part of the forest golden eyes popped into her head and she sighed letting her mind drift off to think about the youkai her mind had been wondering to the entire time she was away.

'I can't believe I'm over Inuyasha so fast and now I think I'm starting to fall in love again.'

Kagome could hear the echoes of talking becoming louder and she knew that she was getting closer.

'Now that we have paused collecting the shards I don't know why I keep coming back…maybe it's so I can see him. He is so different from Inuyasha, unlike her stubborn companion he is calm and cool all the time and you can feel the power radiating off of him but he always has a warmth in his eyes not like Sesshoumaru.'

Kagome shuddered at the thought of the Youkai demon lord of the western lands laying his cold eyes on her.

'His eyes give me the creeps it's like he has no soul behind them. They remind me of Kikyou.'

Kagome climbed off of her bike and started to walk it the rest of the way to the clearing. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach and she could feel her hands become sweaty.

'I can't believe I'm nervous to see him its not like I've been gone that long it's only been 2 weeks.'

Walking into the clearing, Kagome sighed, then squinted her eyes as the sun's rays fell on her. She put a hand up to cover her eyes and looked around the clearing. She saw that Inuyasha and Sango were gone.

'That's not surprising.'

She also saw Shippou playing with Kirara on the far side of the clearing and Oborozuki calmly sitting with his back to a tree and his sword lying on the grass next to him.

'We're the only ones here, ahh Miroku I kind of miss his perverted antics now. It always livened up things.'

The monk had made his decision to continue to hunt jewel shards while Inuyasha trained a couple of weeks ago.

Kagome quietly leaned her bike against a nearby tree and walked into the campsite. She heard a squeal of delight right before she was bombarded with an orange fluff ball. On instinct she opened her arms to catch Shippou.

"Kagome you're back it's been so long! Did you bring me anything?"

Kagome looked down at Shippou's big green eyes and laughed and then nodded.

"Of course I brought something for you Shippou. But I won't give it to you if I hear you were bad while I was gone." Kagome warned before looking up and laying her eyes on Oborozuki.

"Well has he been good while I was gone?" she asked.

Oborozuki looked at her and then his mouth twitched somewhat into a half smile and he inclined his head slightly.

"Well that settles it then."

She put Shippou down and lifted the heavy yellow pack from her back and let it fall to the ground with a muffled thump.

She then kneeled down and pulled out a pack of lollipops and gave them to Shippou who was shouting in glee while he jumped up and down impatient to get his gift.

"Now what do you say Shippou?" Kagome said looking down at the kitsune expectantly.

"Thank you Kagome." Shippou said and then bounded up and took the pack and ran to the other side of the clearing with them.

Kagome watched him go and shook her head in amusement.

'Oh Shippou.'

"You are fond of the kit?" A deep voice said behind her.

Kagome gasped in surprise and spun around to find her self in very close proximity of Oborozuki.

"Uh… yea."

Kagome could feel the heat and power radiating off of his body. She tilted her head up and locked eyes with him.

"Your presence was missed here, there has been a lot of tension lately."

Kagome frowned.

"Why what happened?"

Oborozuki turned his head slightly to stare at the forest.

"A couple of days ago both Inuyasha and Sango disappeared for a while and then I heard Sango's cries. So I went to see what was wrong with her. I found her lying on the ground with tears on her face and her scent was radiating pain. I also could smell traces of Inuyasha in the clearing but he was long gone. Ever since then, Sango and Inuyasha haven't even looked at each other and one can't be in the camp if the other is here. It is quite annoying but I know something happened between them… something that hurt both of them."

Kagome was filled with worry for her two friends.

"This is terrible I have to do something to help them get over this… where are they now?" Kagome asked looking back up at Oborozuki's face.

"I do not know. Sango left early this morning. Inuyasha left a short time ago. Both have not been back."

Kagome sighed in frustration and slowly sat her eyes unseeing as she thought of what could have possibly happened between them.

"Kagome I would like to give you something as a gift for your kindness towards me, most humans do not like me much even though I am not hostile toward any human unless they mean me harm."

Kagome looked over at Oborozuki in surprise and then her eyes dropped to his outstretched hand in which lay a crescent shaped pendant that had small star shaped diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god! You didn't have to get this for me? How did you make it? Wow thanks so much!"

Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, she felt him stiffen slightly and then she felt his arms slowly come around her and hug her back.

"I should be the one to say thank you." He said pulling back slightly in order to look at her.

Kagome smiled and turned around lifting her hair in the process. She waited until he linked the chain and dropped his hands and then she looked down and sighed at the beauty of the pendant.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Inuyasha lay back in the grassy slope of the hill he was now occupying.

"She doesn't love me…I thought she did after what we did…what she gave me…how could she not love me."

Inuyasha gasped when he remembered something that was foggy but still there.

"She never told me she loved me, not even after I told her that night she still didn't I would have heard her if she did but… she didn't… maybe its true then, maybe she was just having some fun with me."

Inuyasha turned his head and closed his eyes as one tear slid down his pain filled face.

'Sango never loved me… I thought we were destined, my father's letter told me we were destined to be together… maybe Sango's not the right girl, or maybe that letter was a bunch of bull shit.'

Inuyasha sighed and stared up into the darkening sky as dread started to grow in him.

'I'm going to turn human again tonight… I wont go back to the camp tonight, I have no need to be there.'

Then he got up and sped away into the growing dusk.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Robot Killahh**: Lol thanks for the review, no Kagome is not falling in love wit sesshy, I thought Oborozuki was kinda obvious cause Kagome hasn't even seen sesshy in this fic so that's not a possible hook up.

**Xxxdeadvalentinexxx**: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like the sequel thus far I hope u keep reading.

**Bluediamond-hime**: You'll find out who the red-eyed man is soon enough, also Sango is pushing Inuyasha away because she knows how much he loves her because she loves him just as much but she wants to end his feeling for her now before she actually kills Naraku because she doesn't want him to mourn over her when she is dead, she wants him to live life to its full advantage. But as you can see what she is doing is also hurting her because she does really love him and she is realizing that they aren't destined to be and that she can't' be with him in the end. That's kind of an overview of her reasons for what she did in the last chapter. Also thanks for the review

**Mirokuchik428**: thanks for the review. I think I'm really good at writing sad chapters lol but yea happier chapters will come don't worry.

**SlayerSango67**: thanks for another review. I'm glad u liked this chapter pls keep reading.

**Obliviandragon**: I'm sorry this chapter took longer, I had a writer's block but I'll be updating a lot faster for this fic don't worry. Thanks for the review.

**Youkosangohiei**: lol thanks for the review, sorry if I upset you at the way I made Sango act but I didn't mean to make her seem like bitch, I did explain why she is doing this in bluediamond-hime's thanks. I'll make sure not to make her seem anymore mean then that chapter. Also Kagome is NOT falling in love with sesshy.

**InuAcosta**: thanks for the review and don't be afraid to nag cause that way I can improve my story. Also about Sango being harsh, she is not going to be this harsh for much longer don't worry.

**Kitty**: wow your good you're the only one who guessed it was Oborozuki! Also thanks for the review I'm glad you like this fic.

**A/N:** Thanks all you guys for reviewing. This chapter is kind of like a filler cause a lot of stuff is going to start happening next chapter and I wanted to give the other members of the group a chapter to tell what their feelings are. About Miroku I decided to have him continue hunting Naraku and the shards since in the earlier fic he wasn't too fond of Inuyasha and Sango together and I didn't have the heart to make him a bad guy in this fic so I just left him out pretty much. Well the next chapter will be coming soon.

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

It's the night of the full moon. Sango finds herself in a darkened cave. She saw a small light and she goes to it. She finds a fountain with water in it. She looks down into the fountain and she sees a human Inuyasha laying dead his lifeless eyes staring up at her as if accusing her of his death. Sango gasps and steps back. Then she hears a sound behind her and she spins around to find herself staring into scarlet eyes.

"Sango we finally meet."


	4. Osamu, The Man of a Pervious Life

**A/N:** Hey guys this is the 4th chapter, sorry for the long wait I've had to work everyday this week and I didn't have time to finish the chapter until today. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Inuyasha

**Warning:** nothing much

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Chapter 4: **

**Osamu, the man from a previous life (Revised)**

Sango woke up feeling a deep dread rising in her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that all she could see was darkness. She started to panic until she caught a faint, pale light coming from a corner of the room she was in. She slowly got up to her feet and started to head towards the light feeling her way around, being careful not to stumble on the rocks she could feel were scattered on the ground.

'I must be in a cave of some sort, but how did I get here?'

Sango kept walking towards the light until she was a few feet away. She could now see that the light was coming from some water that was in a carved rock that looked like a giant cup.

'What is this?'

Curious, she took a step closer and found herself looking into the water at her reflection. Then the water began to ripple as if she had dipped her hand in it, and the next thing that appeared in the water sent icy chills down her spine.

In the water she saw a hanyou, his eyes red like blood, his once soft and beautiful silver hair, matted with blood and twigs, his red clothing ripped in many places and his once gentle face looked fierce and bloodthirsty.

'Oh Kami! Is this Inuyasha? What happened to him, what the hell is this thing?'

Sango started to back away from the water but she felt some kind of force keep her where she stood. In the water it showed Inuyasha killing many human villages and then the picture turned to a scene that made her blood freeze. There in the glassy water laid Inuyasha his golden eyes opened, now lifeless and unseeing, and there she stood, looking down at Inuyasha with a victorious smile on her face.

Sango watched stunned as the Sango in the mirror bent down and closed Inuyasha's eyes and then turned and left, laughing happily.

"No…what is this thing, what was that?" Sango said horrified at what she had just witnessed.

"Ah Sango I see you don't like what destiny has in store for you."

Sango spun around and found herself face to face with a man that she thought she would never see again.

"Osamu what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"So did everyone, I am now reborn, and I want my revenge on those who took my human life."

"Human life, aren't you still a human?" Sango asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"No." He simply said and stepped closer to her, where she could now see his red eyes and unnatural fangs.

"You're a demon!"

Sango got down into a fighting position now uneasy about being here.

Osamu laughed and then took a step closer and passed a hand over her body. Sango was confused and then she felt herself get dizzy. Right before she felt herself drift off to sleep she remembered what had happened between Oborozuki and herself a couple of days ago and the connection to what the vision in the water had shown her.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

'Flashback'

_Sango felt cold and empty inside when the first rays of sun touched her. She knew she was back in camp, she could hear the light snores coming from where Shippou usually slept. She could also feel the slight warmth next to her, which meant Kirara was sleeping next to her._

"_You're awake." A deep voice said startling her out of her thoughts._

_Sango sat up and looked over to where Oborozuki was sitting, his back against a tree._

"_Yea," she said as she hung her head looking back down into her lap. "Did you bring me back here?"_

_He nodded and gracefully stood up his sword in hand_

"_You will follow me." Sango stared up at him in surprise._

_Seeing her expression, his face softened and he came over and leaned down._

"_I have need to talk to you, that is all," He gently laid a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. "Do not fear me princess."_

_Sango slowly got up and followed him. He led her into the forest and before she knew it she was in the familiar clearing that Inuyasha trained in._

"_What are we doing here?" she asked confusion lacing her voice._

_Oborozuki did not reply but he turned back towards her, his golden orbs slightly warmer._

"_Sango I am slightly aware of what has happened between you and Inuyasha and I know what you are trying to do." Sango watched the ground tears starting to form in her eyes. "I do not understand why you insist on taking this course of action, will you not let things be as they should be and be happy with Inuyasha?"_

_Sango looked back up at him, letting a small smile grace her lips at seeing the slight confusion in his eyes._

"_Oh Oborozuki things are so complicated, I love him, I always have…. But I made a promise long ago to someone I really loved… and I broke that promise and I let him die. I can't let that happen again."_

_Oborozuki stepped closer and studied her face closely. He could see the sadness in her features. He could also see that her brown eyes were hollow, nothing but pain and heartbreak shown in her eyes. He could smell the fear in her and the determination._

"_What do you fear?"_

_Sango's eyes narrowed in surprise but she let an unsteady breath out and slowly sank to the ground._

_Oborozuki sat as well his golden eyes still studying her features._

"_I fear losing him, I fear that what I've done will never be forgiven, I fear… myself."_

_She let out a sigh; she felt her spirit lift slightly at finally being able to be honest and tell someone what has been troubling her mind for a long time._

_A frown marred his perfect features; his eyes gazed into hers with an intensity that she feared._

"_I will tell you my thoughts on this matter, do not speak until I am finished, I wish to make you understand how foolish this whole matter is."_

_Sango opened her mouth to protest but his eyes cut into her own with a warning clearly present in them. She snapped her jaws shut and sat waiting for him to begin._

"_In my travels I have learned a great deal about you and your group. I know that…thing…named Naraku massacred your people, I know he had control of your brother. I know he tortured you with this power he had over you. But I also know that your brother is now in peace. I understand that you would want revenge for the deeds this Naraku has done to you, but what you are doing now is not needed. Do you not understand that what you are doing might be exactly what he desires you to do? By pushing Inuyasha away and denying your heart I can see that you suffer greatly and so does Inuyasha, I think even more so than you." Oborozuki stopped and watched her as she struggled to understand all that he was saying._

"_I don't want you to deny your mate any longer…."_

'_He's not my mate." Sango said._

_Oborozuki narrowed his eyes and before she could react she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a clawed hand clamped around her neck._

_She choked out in surprise and struggled to get air to her burning lungs._

"_Did I not tell you to not interrupt me? You are very strong willed for a human…. But you are not able to listen very well, not even to the truth."_

_He scoffed in disgust and threw her down onto the hard ground. He slid his sword out of its scabbard and disappeared._

"_Sango I did not wish to have to use force but you give me no choice. If you do not accept the fact that you are Inuyasha's destined mate then I will not hesitate to use my sword against you."_

_Sango listened in stunned silence as she heaved in great gulps of air._

"_I thought you were my friend?"_

_Oborozuki appeared in front of her, his eyes softened to deep amber, reminding her of Inuyasha_

'_Wait…. He looks so much like them…. Could he be….'_

_Her eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_Who are you?"_

_Oborozuki drew back in surprise and then he smiled slightly. _

"_You are sharp for a human, I admire that in you, as I guess so does Inuyasha. I guess you can say I am related in a way to him."_

_Sango got up and came closer her hands planted on her hips, her anger rising._

"_How the hell are you somewhat related to them? And what the hell was all that about, you said you were loyal to me why now the sudden change in heart?"_

"_Sango…. I am not the enemy, I just wish to help you realize the grave mistake you are choosing to make, Inuyasha will not be able to live without you by his side, his youkai side has already chosen you as his mate and if you do not stay with him he will start to slowly die from the inside out."_

_Sango gasped in surprise, her eyes clouding over with fear._

"_What do you mean? Will he die?"_

_Oborozuki sighed softly and turned his back to her._

"_In a way he will, you have already started the process, his scent is already starting to change, I can smell the decay starting to grow in him. A youkai especially an inu youkai is loyally dedicated to its mate. If his mate is not with him (or denies him) once his youkai has accepted her as a mate, then they will not be able to live. Then they will start to become wild once again. I know you have seen him in his full youkai state, that is what he will become, but much worse, he will not be stopped by a simple command, he will destroy everything in his path even you if need be. In the human sense he will go insane and eventually you will have no choice but to kill him."_

"_Oh Kami… what have I done!"_

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Xxxdeadvalentinexxx**: lol thanks for the cookie, and for the review

**Robot Killahh**: wow that was a long and amusing review. I loved it lol, Sango and Osamu do meet and aren't you surprised that they already know each other lol

**Bluediamond-hime**: thanks for the review, I thought getting Kagome and Oborozuki together was perfect so I did that and a lot of people do feel sorry for Inuyasha now, sorry guys, but it will get better for him.

**Icygirl2:** thanks for the review, I'm flattered that you think I'm such a good writer thanks a bunch.

**InuAcosta**: thanks for the review, I thought the same about Kagome and Oborozuki, I don't know why a lot of people thought I was talking about Sesshoumaru.

**Specail1**: thanks for the review

**The 1st Galactic Empire**: thanks a bunch lol, I love fics that have tension and conflict throughout the story cause it makes you want to keep reading until the very end.

**Obliviandragon**: thanks for the advice I will take it up next time

**SlayerSango67**: thanks for the review; I know I didn't have much in chapter 3 because I wanted to explain Kagome and the other characters in the fic too.

**A/N: **Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed, your comment really helps me in my writing. This chapter is something different for me, I'm trying out the flashback thing for the first time so forgive me if you guys don't like this chapter as much, I f you don't then I wont do anymore flashback chapters in my fics.

Sapphire

**Next Chapter:**

"Inuyasha we can't find Sango she disappeared last night!" Kagome cried her face tight with worry.

Inuyasha immediately felt dread start to pool in his stomach.

"Sango's gone? Who was the last one to talk to her?"

"That would be me." Oborozuki said while he stood up.

Inuyasha immediately felt anger start to bubble inside him.

"What did you tell her?"

"I only told her what she must do to correct her wrongs nothing else."

Inuyasha took a hold of Oborozuki and threw him against a tree trunk.

"Where did she go?"

Oborozuki watched him calmly.

"I do not know."


	5. AN

**A/N:** Okay I know I haven't updated for a while and I did promise to update but I've been working a lot lately and revising my other stories including this one has taken a lot of my time as well and now I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to postpone this fic for now cause I have lots of summer homework that I haven't gotten too yet and school is starting in a week unfortunately so I have to get going on this homework which means I wont have much time to write the next chapter so I'm sorry all of you guys but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer. Thanks for understanding everyone!

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**

**Bluediamond-hime:** Thanks for the review! Yea I know Inuyasha is in a lot of emotional pain right now but it will get better for him and plus he is in that much pain in the real show too!

**Xxxdeadvalentinexxx:** Thanks for you review! Lol well your going to have to wait to find out if I decide to do that or not.

**Icygirl2:** Thanks for reviewing! And Oborozuki is related in some way to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but you wont find out until Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight which is going to be in a couple of chapters. And about Osamu, no he doesn't work for Naraku he hates Naraku and you can call him Naraku's rival in a way. I'll explain more of Osamu's background in coming up chapters.

**Obliviandragon:** Thanks for the compliment and the review! Yea I know I'm working on getting my chapters' longer lol!

**HeWhoWalksTheEarth:** Thanks lol and thanks for your great job on editing my fics!

**InuAcosta:** lol I feel ya! I hate cliffhangers too but I love writing them lol! But don't worry you wont have that much of a wait maybe a week or two before I can get to writing the next chapter

**Robot Killahh:** Hey another funny review I see lol! Thanks again for the laugh and to answer your questions about Osamu, he was never Sango's lover but he was a part of her past and the promise she made was to her brother who she let die! And she told her brother everything was going to be alright and it wasn't its in the anime if u wanna check it out lol! But yea thanks for the review once again.

**SlayerSango67:** thanks for the review!

**The 1st Galactic Empire:** thanks I thought the plot needed a little twist so I put it in there I'm glad it wasn't too much cause I was worried about that.

**Seta:** Yea! A former fan! Thanks a bunch for the review and thanks I'm glad you like this fic as well!

**Chris:** lol thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the fic ill be updating in a week or so.


End file.
